prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 13, 2015 NXT results
The May 13, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 23, 2015. Summary The road to NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable made its final stop Wednesday night. There were several lingering questions the NXT Universe was looking to have answered: Would Baron Corbin accept the challenge of former ECW Champion Rhyno? How would NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks react to last week's chaotic contract signing with Becky Lynch? And, perhaps most importantly, what is the status of Sami Zayn as next Wednesday's NXT Title Match with Kevin Owens approaches? The TakeOver challenge from Rhyno didn't seem to weigh on the mind of Baron Corbin as he took on Solomon Crowe. Despite the hacker's lack of fear in the face of a much larger opponent, Crowe could not topple The Lone Wolf. Corbin surprisingly took his time picking apart his foe, with Crowe unleashing the occasional burst of offense. The hacker unfortunately mistimed a diving attack, leaping straight into Corbin's End of Days. After Corbin's win, Rhyno came to the ring, demanding an answer from The Lone Wolf. The Man Beast got his answer in the form of a huge right hand from Corbin, and the NXT locker room soon emptied to separate the two monsters. Though some succeeded in pulling Corbin from the ring, two others felt the fury of Rhyno's Gore. Will Corbin meet the same fate next week at TakeOver: Unstoppable? One week before her title defense against Becky Lynch, NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks set out to send a message to her challenger, urging her to watch The Boss’ match for a preview of TakeOver. Banks’ focus on Lynch almost cost her, as her opponent nearly rolled her up on several occasions, which infuriated the champion. Sasha pummeled her opponent into the mat before picking up the submission victory with the Bank Statement. After a brief confrontation at the WWE Performance Center last week, Carmella and Alexa Bliss were more than eager to meet in the squared circle. The Princess of Staten Island took charge of the bout, grounding Bliss and connecting with a series of vicious knees. However, NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy made their presence felt just as Carmella locked on her trademark submission, distracting the bombshell and giving Bliss the opening to hit the Sparkle Splash and win the match. After the bout, the champions reminded Carmella of their vicious attack on Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady, wondering if the No. 1 Contenders would even make it to their match at TakeOver. The Princess of Staten Island promised that Enzo & Big Cass would not only be ready for next Wednesday, but they would walk out with the NXT Tag Team Championship! With their NXT Championship No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match looming, Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami joined forces once again to take on the third man in the TakeOver bout, Tyler Breeze, and Adam Rose. Itami & Bálor seemed to be the more cohesive unit as the match wore on, though Breeze & Rose weren't afraid to use underhanded tactics to take control. Things looked to go well for Itami as he seemed to have Breeze on the ropes, until Bálor tagged himself into the bout. The enigmatic Superstar soon had Prince Pretty in position for the Coup de Grace, until Itami repaid the favor and tagged himself back in. That set off an argument between the two friends, allowing Breeze to sneak up on Itami and roll him up for the victory. After the bout, Prince Pretty clocked Itami with a Supermodel Kick and Bálor with a Beauty Shot. Rose tried to celebrate with his partner, only to get tagged with a Supermodel Kick himself. Breeze stood tall and snapped a selfie amid the carnage he created, perhaps setting the stage for his greatest victory yet at TakeOver next week. Sami Zayn erased any doubts that the injury he suffered against John Cena on Raw would keep him out of action next Wednesday, before once again asking his former friend to explain his actions since arriving in NXT. When Owens gave him nothing but silence, Zayn tried digging deeper himself, asking if this went beyond professional jealousy, theorizing that perhaps Owens’ son being a Zayn fan ate away at him. After that, Owens left the ring without addressing Zayn directly. Standing at the top of the ramp with his back toward his challenger, the NXT Champion coldly said he knew all of Zayn's injuries, how they happened and how he caused them, before promising to finish the job at TakeOver. Will Owens make good on his word, or will Zayn vanquish his longtime friend and recapture the title? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Bayley defeated Jessie McKay *Dark Match: Kalisto defeated Tye Dillinger *Baron Corbin defeated Solomon Crowe (2:05) *Sasha Banks defeated KC Cassidy (2:21) *Alexa Bliss defeated Carmella (3:39) *Tyler Breeze & Adam Rose defeated Hideo Itami & Finn Bálor (9:05) Image Gallery NXT_277_Photo_01.jpg NXT_277_Photo_02.jpg NXT_277_Photo_03.jpg NXT_277_Photo_04.jpg NXT_277_Photo_05.jpg NXT_277_Photo_06.jpg NXT_277_Photo_07.jpg NXT_277_Photo_08.jpg NXT_277_Photo_14.jpg NXT_277_Photo_15.jpg NXT_277_Photo_16.jpg NXT_277_Photo_17.jpg NXT_277_Photo_09.jpg NXT_277_Photo_10.jpg NXT_277_Photo_11.jpg NXT_277_Photo_12.jpg NXT_277_Photo_13.jpg NXT_277_Photo_18.jpg NXT_277_Photo_19.jpg NXT_277_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #147 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #147 at WWE.com * NXT #277 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events